Tumbleweed (Fawn)
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is Fawnspotss OC. Do not edit anything in any way, shape, or form. I don't like my work being tampered with. Thanks. Currently finished in my book, but feel free to comment with any ideas on how to improve! Appearance�� Tumbleweed appears to be just a normal sandwing. Nothing special; just one of the many dragons you would see while you were taking a nice, long stroll through the narrow streets of the scorpion den. One of the yellow and gold blurs against the colorful tents that held many precious items for sale. While she seems like an anti-sue; shes special, unique and amazing in her own way. Her skin and underscales are a pale-yellow; almost like the colour of sand on the edge of the kingdom of sand. Her main scales are a beautiful shade of yellow. Not too pale; and not too golden. They're just the right tone to match her overall look. She has diamond scales the color of her deep void-coloured eyes. Between each of them on each side, she has a single black diamond tattood. Finally; her fin. Her fin is the colour of gold bars; or even the golden rings passed around the sand kingdom when the threat of Darkstalker was arising. Her eyes are, obviously, a void-black. Her sclera is black while her iris is a deep brown. Her horns are as white as newly-fallen snow in the icewing kingdom. Personality�� At first, Tumbleweed seems like a stereotypical sandwing. Grumpy, mean, and a criminal. In reality, she cares for everyone she meets, even if she doesn't quite know them. She only hates a person if they hurt or, in Antarctic's case, steal somebody they love, she'll hate them. She'll hate them to the point she'll literally Murder them. History�� Tumbleweed, overall personality-wise is a petite dragon who doesn't like to get messy despite herself growing up in the scorpion den. She grew up with adoptive parents, as her biological parents did not want her egg. Her adoptive parents despised thievery and either hunted for their own food or bought it; and were of a somewhat above average wealth. Her parents despised fighting; so she never did so except for maybe one or two times. Because of this, she is weak in claw-to-claw combat. Living in the scorpion den; a place of fighting, thievery, and much more was hard as her parents taught her the exact opposite of the culture around her. To make up for this, they kept her inside for many years of her life. She grew used to the dark and not seeing the sun. But one day, she decided to sneak out. For once, she breathed the scents of recently roasted lizards and camel meat outside of her home. She got her first sniff of fresh air; and the first feeling of the sun shining down on her scales that wasn't just from her window in her home. As she strolled along the narrow streets of the scorpion den, she stumbled upon a icewing named "Antarctic". They chat for a bit- Antarctic being a stubborn, grumpy icewing like most. They'd meet every day and talk when Tumbleweed could sneak out and slowly but surely grew closer. Eventually, at age 15 (around 20ish years for humans), they had 2 children. Ice-Dune and Glass-Shard. Both were, obviously, Icewing-Sandwing hybrids. At around 5 years after the eggs hatched and Antarctic and Tumbleweed led a nice life together, Antarctic left. But he didn't leave empty-handed. He took their children with him. Driven by rage and anger, she gathered her friends. They included mostly sandwings, skywings, and mudwings, as they're friends she met. There were morse sandwings, skywings, and mudwings in the scorpion den than other tribes because of the rivaling sisters war. Together, they formed the Tangled Weeds group. Its goal is to find Ice-Dune and Glass-Shard; and is still searching to this day. Gallery�� Tumbleweed(Fawn).png|Tumbleweed, coloured by Fawn. Original Lineart by Joy Ang Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A Typical Sandwing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Status (Leader)